


3:21 AM

by transgressive



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, extremely bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgressive/pseuds/transgressive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts from Hide to Kaneki over the span of eight months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:21 AM

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline begins a few days after kaneki gets abducted by aogiri and it ends just shy of the anteiku raid. i tried to keep everything more or less canonically linear, but it’s possible i made some mistakes here and there. keep in mind that this fic goes by the manga timeline, so anime-specific events and settings are deliberately omitted.

**DATE:** 12/05

 **SUB:** none

[3:21 AM] Hide Nagachika **:** haven’t heard from you in a while. you okay?

\--

 **DATE:** 12/08

 **SUB:** none

[7:13 PM] Hide Nagachika **:** you’re starting to worry me, man

[7:14 PM] Hide Nagachika: can you just call me or something?

[7:28 PM] Hide Nagachika: ...kaneki, come on.

\--

 **DATE** : 12/09

 **SUB** : 11th ward

[5:05 PM] Hide Nagachika: you’re staying out of the trouble in the 11th ward, right?

[5:09 PM] Hide Nagachika: i hope so. it’s bad news, kaneki. don’t get involved.

\--

 **DATE** : 12/13

 **SUB** : insomnia…

[1:01 AM] Hide Nagachika: i can’t sleep for some reason

[1: 09 AM] Hide Nagachika: you haven’t answered any of my messages yet, but i thought i might as well give it another try while i’m awake. what are friends for, huh?

[1:20 AM] Hide Nagachika: i just kinda wish you’d answer me already. your disappearing acts are getting a little old, you know? it’s been two weeks!

[1:33 AM] Hide Nagachika: and sending so many unanswered messages just feels creepy.

[1: 34 AM] Hide Nagachika: you’re ruining my refreshing image, kaneki! unforgivable!! ( ≧Д≦)

\--

 **DATE** : 12/13

 **SUB** : none

[11: 42 PM] Hide Nagachika: text me back some time, kaneki. seriously.

[11:45 PM] Hide Nagachika: talk to me whenever you’re ready. i’ll be here.

[11:46 PM] Hide Nagachika: until then… goodnight!

\--

 **DATE** : 12/20

 **SUB** : none

[12:05 AM] Hide Nagachika: happy birthday, kaneki!

[12:05 AM] Hide Nagachika: if you come home, maybe we can celebrate together! (*^▽^*)             

[12:11 AM] Hide Nagachika: ... probably not, huh? oh well. 

[12:16 AM] Hide Nagachika: just have a good one, man. 

\--

 **DATE** : 1/01

 **SUB** : new years

[6:09 PM] Hide Nagachika: i think this is the first time since fourth grade that he haven’t spent new year’s day together. it feels kind of strange.

[6:12 PM] Hide Nagachika: i spent most of yesterday with some upperclassmen. they’re fun to hang with, but it’s just not the same!

[6:14 PM] Hide Nagachika: remember that one new year’s eve when we were in high school? you know, with the fireworks? i still can’t believe everybody started shooting them at me. those things can really burn, you know?? i still have a scar… ( ̵˃﹏˂̵ )

[6:27 PM] Hide Nagachika: still, it was nice seeing you have fun with everyone. you’re so withdrawn, you hardly ever have fun with other people! i’m glad it happened.

[6:29 PM] Hide Nagachika: i wish we could’ve watched the fireworks together last night… you should’ve seen how awesome they were.

[6:34 PM] Hide Nagachika: i took some pictures. i’ll send them to you so you don’t feel left out.

[6:39 PM] Hide Nagachika: maybe next year we’ll be able to watch them together again, huh? that is, unless you and touka wanna watch them alone -(｡ﾉᗨ<｡)ﾉ

[6:51 PM] Hide Nagachika: i haven't seen her in a while, either. maybe i'll drop by anteiku some day.

[6:54 PM] Hide Nagachika: who knows, maybe i'll see you there!

\--

 **DATE:** 1/14

 **SUB:** detective work 

[4:09 PM] Hide Nagachika: i just got home from tracking a suspicious man in the park

[4:19 PM] Hide Nagachika: he's been loitering around there for weeks. i think he might be up to something.

[4:24 PM] Hide Nagachika: if you were here, i'm sure you'd be scolding me for being impulsive (≧∇≦*)

[4:41 PM] Hide Nagachika: you always used to do that when we were kids, but i think you're too passive sometimes lol

[4:52 PM] Hide Nagachika: but that's fine, isn't it? i think i like passive kaneki best. without you, i'd probably be even more reckless!

[4:54 PM] Hide Nagachika: but that's enough babbling. i have a suspicious man to stalk. talk to you later!

\--

 **DATE** : 1/26

 **SUB** : cold!

[8:04 AM] Hide Nagachika: there was ice on my doorstep when i left this morning! i’m lucky to be alive!

[8:10 AM] Hide Nagachika: now my ass is bruised (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞

\--

 **DATE** : 2/02

 **SUB** : kaneki ken, action hero extraordinaire

[2:31 PM] Hide Nagachika: mom called yesterday.

[2:35 PM] Hide Nagachika: she sounded happy, so that’s good. she’s probably glad to have me out of her hair, haha! (-ω-;)

[2:36 PM] Hide Nagachika: she wanted to know how you were doing.

[2:39 PM] Hide Nagachika: i told her you’re doing great, but i don’t know if that’s a lie.

[2:40 PM] Hide Nagachika: i hope it isn’t. i hope you’re doing alright, man.

[2:40 PM] Hide Nagachika: maybe you haven’t texted me back yet because you have some mega hot girlfriend? or maybe you’re on some kind of spy mission?

[2:40 PM] Hide Nagachika: i can’t picture you as an action hero, but maybe you’ll surprise me.

[2:41 PM] Hide Nagachika: just don’t have too much fun without me, okay? (☆´3｀)

\--

 **DATE** : 2/10

 **SUB** : none

[9:49 AM] Hide Nagachika: remember to stay healthy and eat right!

\--

 **DATE:** 2/21

 **SUB:** tests from hell

[6:02 PM] Hide Nagachika: the asian history test today was killer (;¬_¬)   

[6:06 PM] Hide Nagachika: you're gonna die when you finally get back. you'll have a mountain of work!

[6:11 PM] Hide Nagachika: i'll help you with anything i can, but you're out of luck with  literature. 

[6:21 PM] Hide Nagachika: hurry back so you don't miss anything else!

\--

 **DATE** : 2/27

 **SUB** : big girl

[12:10 PM] Hide Nagachika: i’m eating at big girl right now

[12:13 PM] Hide Nagachika: the girls are as beautiful as always (´ε｀ )♡

[12:15 PM] Hide Nagachika: one of the waitresses asked me for my number last week. are you jealous?

[12:19 PM] Hide Nagachika: i turned her down.

[12:20 PM] Hide Nagachika: haha, you’re probably surprised! i wish i could see your face right now.

[12:22 PM] Hide Nagachika: i guess i just didn’t see anything happening between us. or maybe i’m just off-balance without my best friend to be my wingman

[12:25 PM] Hide Nagachika: it’s possible that you’ve doomed me to a life of celibacy. at this rate, i’ll have to shave my head and become a monk! is that what you want, kaneki??? ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

[12:29 PM] Hide Nagachika: if i were bald, i could never show my face around big girl again.

[12:30 PM] Hide Nagachika: don’t even imagine me without hair, seriously!!!!

\--

 **DATE** : 3/02

 **SUB** : where are you?

[1:18 AM] Hide Nagachika: it’s been about four months since we talked last.

[1:19 AM] Hide Nagachika: i haven’t filed a missing person’s report yet. i figure whatever you’re doing, you probably don’t want the police looking for you. but maybe that’s just bad judgement?

[1:28 AM] Hide Nagachika: ah, this is all so confusing...

[1:36 AM] Hide Nagachika: it’s useless to ask, but can you please just reply?

[1:42 AM] Hide Nagachika: you don’t have to tell me where you are or what you’re doing. i just need to know that you’re safe.

[1:56 AM] Hide Nagachika: … but i guess you can’t do that, either.

[2: 08 AM] Hide Nagachika: that’s fine, i guess. i can’t say i understand, but there’s not a lot i can do at this point. my only option is to try to figure things out on my own.

[2:12 AM] Hide Nagachika: goodnight, kaneki.

\--

 **DATE** : 3/15 

 **SUB** : none

[5:18 PM] Hide Nagachika: this is frustrating

\--

 **DATE:** 3/18 

 **SUB:** nishio 

[10:33 PM] Hide Nagachika: went out to dinner with nishio-senpai 

[10:40 PM] Hide Nagachika: he says you haven't been back to anteiku at all. but in that case, where are you?

[10:52 PM] Hide Nagachika: i can't believe that you're dead. even if it's just wishful thinking, i can't believe it.

[10: 56 PM] Hide Nagachika: but i'm still worried.

\--

 **DATE** : 4/01

 **SUB** : cockroaches

[4:21 AM] Hide Nagachika: remember that time in eighth grade when we went on a field trip to that science museum in ueno park?

[4:28 AM] Hide Nagachika: it was springtime, so all the other kids wanted to go outside and see the cherry blossoms, but you dragged me off to look at the exotic insects

[4:34 AM] Hide Nagachika: i think this was after you finished reading that creepy book about the guy who turns into a big roach. i thought it was so bizarre.

[4:38 AM] Hide Nagachika: i teased you about it, but you didn’t seem to mind. you looked so serious.

[4:40 AM] Hide Nagachika: i remember thinking it was kind of cute, in a weird way. i’d never seen anyone look so earnest about a bunch of gross bugs.

[4:41 AM] Hide Nagachika: …sorry, was that too much? calling your best friend cute is weird. forget i even mentioned it, okay? (*￣∀￣)

[4:45 AM] Hide Nagachika: i’m bringing this up because i saw a roach today and it brought back all these old memories. 

[4:47 AM] Hide Nagachika: don’t be mad that a roach reminded me of you, okay? i can’t help it!

[4:51 AM] Hide Nagachika: i should probably go call the landlord, huh…

\--

 **DATE** : 4/01

 **SUB** : none

[6:01 AM] Hide Nagachika: [IMAGE FILE 8305]

[6:04 AM] Hide Nagachika: (there’s a picture of the roach, in case you were interested!)

\--

 **DATE** : 4/12

 **SUB** : i got a job!

[10:04 AM] Hide Nagachika: i got a job as an office assistant at the CCG! are you surprised?

[10:06 AM] Hide Nagachika: to be honest, i was a bit surprised myself. i knew they had a shortage of aids, but to think they would hire me so quickly… it’s silly, but i feel like i have to work hard.

[10:11 AM] Hide Nagachika: there’s so much work to be done! it's exhausting ( ≧Д≦)

[10:15 AM] Hide Nagachika: but the people are nice! takizawa is my favorite.

[10:16 AM] Hide Nagachika: i haven’t met the infamous arima-san yet, but i’m sure you would get along well with him. i hear he really likes to read, just like you. although your personalities might be pretty different…

[10:21 AM] Hide Nagachika: i’m looking forward to working here. even if i’m just an aid, there’s so much to learn!

[10:30 AM] Hide Nagachika: there’s one thing in particular i want to know, but it might take a while. security here is pretty strict, and my coworkers are a tightlipped bunch~

[10:35 AM] Hide Nagachika: … but i’ve always been a good investigator! ヾ(*ゝω・*)ﾉ wish me luck!

\--

 **DATE:** 4/17

 **SUB:** hey 

[1:00 PM] Hide Nagachika: i thought i saw someone who looked like you today

[1:12 PM] Hide Nagachika: they were walking with a guy i've seen around campus a lot. he's tall and he looks a little like a model...

[1:15 PM] Hide Nagachika:  i wanted to call out, but it would've been silly if i had the wrong person.

[1:17 PM] Hide Nagachika: they looked just like you from far away, except for the white hair. but maybe it was just wishful thinking.

[1:23 PM] Hide Nagachika: it wasn't you, was it?

\--

 **DATE** : 4/26

 **SUB** : none

[2:58 PM] Hide Nagachika: i wish you would trust me a little more.

\--

 **DATE** : 5/10

 **SUB** : books

[8:01 PM] Hide Nagachika: you left a couple books at my apartment last time you came over

[8:03 PM] Hide Nagachika: all of the titles are dark and obscure. i always forget what a nerd you are (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖

[8:07 PM] Hide Nagachika: i actually tried reading one, but the kanji gave me a headache（x_x；）

[8:08 PM] Hide Nagachika: i called your aunt to see if she could hold them for you instead.

[8:12 PM] Hide Nagachika: she said to toss them out since you’ve been gone for so long. it made me a little angry, even though i know she was trying to be polite. so i decided to keep them anyways.

[8:14 PM] Hide Nagachika: no need to thank me, buddy!

[8:15 PM] Hide Nagachika: just come back and take all these dumb books off my hands, yeah?

[8:19 PM] Hide Nagachika: they look lonely on my shelf. it’s bumming me out!

\--

 **DATE:** 5/16 

 **SUB:** ccg 

[10:44 PM] Hide Nagachika: apparently marude-san thinks i'd be good as an investigator's assistant.

[10:51 PM] Hide Nagachika: i'm happy that he trusts me so much, but it feels like an abrupt change. i'm curious about his motives.

[10:54 PM] Hide Nagachika: we talked about the rabbit ghoul today. i know you wanted me to stay out of it, but i shared my theory with them. i think akira appreciated it.

[11:01 PM] Hide Nagachika: it's nice to contribute to the group. i came here to do my own research, but akira and amon are fun to work with. 

[11:05 PM] Hide Nagachika: still, i can't afford to lose sight of my original goal. 

\--

 **DATE** : 5/27

 **SUB** : touka-chan

[9:58 PM] Hide Nagachika: i had a talk with touka yesterday. we bumped into each other  at kamii. 

[10:03 PM] Hide Nagachika: i asked her, but she hasn't seen you around, either. she looked pretty upset about it.

[10:06 PM] Hide Nagachika: i told her about that play in grade school, the one where you played the lead role.

[10:07 PM] Hide Nagachika: it was so long ago, but i remember it so clearly. do you?

[10:11 PM] Hide Nagachika: maybe i'm just being too nostalgic.

[10:14 PM] Hide Nagachika: anyways, touka's still waiting for you to come back. don't make her wait much longer!

\--

 **DATE** : 6/02

 **SUB** : imminent destruction

[11:04 AM] Hide Nagachika: i accidentally spilled coffee on akira’s desk and now i’m afraid for my life

[11:10 AM] Hide Nagachika: this woman knows how to kill someone with her left pinky! i’m too young to die, kaneki! i’m too beautiful to die!! ( p_q)

[11:13 AM] Hide Nagachika: i’m hiding in the men’s restroom. she wouldn’t come in here, right?

[11:15 AM] Hide Nagachika: oh dear god i think she’s opening the door

\--

 **DATE:** 6/21

 **SUB:** none

[5:32 AM] Hide Nagachika: i miss you.

\--

 **DATE** : 7/05

 **SUB** : creepy fetish books

[7:00 PM] Hide Nagachika: i went to takatsuki sen’s book signing today.

[7:06 PM] Hide Nagachika: i got you a signed copy of that book you like. you’re welcome, bro!

[7:16 PM] Hide Nagachika: takatsuki-san was nice. she’s just as beautiful as the magazines say. if you were there, you would’ve been tripping all over yourself （＞ｙ＜）

[7:26 PM] Hide Nagachika: we talked for a little while about her books, but i don't think i'm very good at making conversation with famous authors. i got the impression that you would've started some drawn-out discussion with her, though. 

[7:32 PM] Hide Nagachika: after all, you're probably her biggest fan.

[7:44 PM] Hide Nagachika: anyways, there’s a signed copy of the black goat's egg waiting for you at my apartment. it’s creeping me out, so you might want to come get it soon!

\--

 **DATE** : 7/08

 **SUB** : none 

[4:52 PM] Hide Nagachika: it's been raining pretty often, hasn't it...?

[5:01 PM] Hide Nagachika: i hope it clears up soon.

\--

 **DATE** : 7/21

 **SUB** : important

[2:16 AM] Hide Nagachika: … you probably aren’t reading these.

[2:20 AM] Hide Nagachika: i think i understand. you’re probably doing something important, right? it's frustrating and i don't like it, but i know you wouldn’t ignore me this long unless you had a good reason. 

[2:27 AM] Hide Nagachika: i don’t know why i keep bothering you. i guess i just keep hoping that you’ll respond, one day, and then we can talk like we used to.

[2:40 AM] Hide Nagachika: pretty dumb, huh? then again, you were always the smart one.

[2:55 AM] Hide Nagachika: …i want you to tell you something. it’s really important.

[2:58 AM] Hide Nagachika: i know everything, kaneki. i won’t go into details, but i’m pretty sure you understand what i mean. i know your secret.

[2:59 AM] Hide Nagachika: it’s okay. i’m still your best friend. this changes nothing.

[3:01 AM] Hide Nagachika: i wish i could say that to your face. maybe i will, someday. but this is the best i can do right now, even if you can’t read this.

[3:05 AM] Hide Nagachika: just come home safe, alright? please.

\--

 **DATE** : 7/28

 **SUB** : none

[3:21 AM] Hide Nagachika: i love you, kaneki. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a new format for me, so i hope it isn't too cumbersome to read. i just liked the idea, so i decided to try it out.  
> side note: you can’t convince me that hide doesn’t overuse cutesy emojis.  
> another side note: the anime can bite my bird.


End file.
